


I made dinner, surprise!

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [29]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen, Pleasant Surprise, Post Jinks Joining the Team, Post Leena, Surprise food, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: After a mission, the crew returns to find that someone has been making them food.
Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612570
Kudos: 6





	I made dinner, surprise!

When the majority of the agents returned home after a long and tiring trip, they were surprised to be greeted with strong and savory and warm smells. The youngest of the group had to be left behind due to her badly sprained ankle she had gained during her last mission. They had expected her to still mostly be off her feet, and definitely not making what smelled like a large and delicious dinner for their return.

They round the corner to the kitchen as a group, Claudia nearly runs into them holding a large pot that seems to be at least partially the cause of the frankly amazing smell.

"Hi! I made dinner, surprise! " She grins at them from over the stockpot.

"I can't say I hate this surprise!" Pete laughs, "What'd you make? It smells amazing!"

"Make a path," They let her through, and she walks to the dining room where she deposits the stew among the other foods, "This is a pretty simple beef stew. I also made bread rolls, some mashed potatoes, a modest salad, and some green bean casserole. Also for dessert, I made some cookies that are already cooling and a pie that should be pulled out of the oven about now."

"That's amazing Claudia," Mika says, too shocked to be polite.

"What kind of pie and cookies?" Asks Pete, the man with the real questions.

"The cookies are chocolate chip and snickerdoodles. The pie is an apple pie." Claudia answeres, disappearing back into the kitchen, "You guys go ahead and dish yourselves up, I'll be right out!"

Artie dishes himself up, but starts questioning Claudia as soon as she returns, "Did you touch an artifact you shouldn't have? Martha Stewert's Ladle? Julia Child's Roasting pot?" He's all but staring her down at this point.

"No and no. I've basically been laying in bed for the better part of three weeks, and just about all I've been eating while you were gone was take out. I was getting sick of it and I figured you guys would be too, so I decided to do something nice for all of us." She stuffs some of the mashed potatoes into her mouth, "Pluth I thath the whole thime tho it'th not that ba'."

"Wild animal," Artie mutters but follows the rest in diving into all the amazing food.

"I didn't know you could cook this well, Claudia!" Steve says, shocked.

"I didn't either!" Claudia says back, "I just choose a few recipes that looked good and followed them. If I knew how easy cooking was I would have started way sooner!"

"I think you might actually have a gift for it, Claude." Myka says, "I know for a fact just 'following the recipe' has never turned out this good for me."

"Aw, thanks, guys! It means a lot to know you like my cooking this much." She fake sniffles as dramatically as she's able.

"I will say anything if it means you'll cook like this more often."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, but I was hungry when I was done writing this.


End file.
